mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi
Luigi is Mario's younger brother in the Mario games and had at first always been in his brother's shadow, until he starred in the Gamecube game Luigi's Mansion, where he would have to suck up ghosts with the help of a device called the Poltergust 3000. He first appeared in Mario Bros. (reference: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Luigi). Variations Paper Luigi Paper Luigi is one of the many variations of Luigi; arguably, this one is one of the most often found. He was created by Shazzo. Download Super Luigi Yet another variation of Luigi. Created by ShinRyoga. He is a spriteswap of ShinRyoga's Super Mario. Like Super Mario, Super Luigi is often criticized for having a nearly flawless AI and lockdown combos, and is considered cheap by newer players. Download (Hosted Older Creations > Hosted Characters > ShinRyoga] Download: http://jonvinnymugen.webs.com/mugenchars.htm Alternative Link: http://jonvinnymugen.webs.com/mugenchars.htm This version of Luigi also has three special forms when picking the palette for Luigi. These three forms are Matrix Luigi, Ghost Luigi and Stone Luigi. These three versions of ShinRyoga Luigi changes Luigi's fighting style giving them each their own advantages and disadvantages. Matrix Luigi (X + Enter) shows Luigi in black with a green matrix like aura that follows him whenever he moves. The main benefits you gain from this form of Luigi is that he can perform combos much more faster allowing you to gain more hit combo attacks double then what he could do normally. However the downside is that he can not do as much damage meaning you would need to hit your opponent more to get the same amount of damage as normal. Ghost Luigi (Y + Enter) is the spirit version of Luigi shown as a white transparent ghost. The major benefit of this Luigi is that you are invincable and can not recieve any damage from your opponent. It also gives you a full power bar allowing you to use a Level 3 hyper from the start and the ability to teleport around the stage. However this ability comes with a big cost, your health will start to drop until its all gone meaning you have to battle your opponent fast. This version of Luigi is NOT suitable for long battles. Stone Luigi (Z + Enter) is a stone version of Luigi. This version of mario is based on Luigi wearing the Tanooki Suit thus giving him the ability to turn into a statue which can protect him and when changing back to Stone Luigi can deal massive damage to opponents near by. The main advantage of Stone Luigi is that he can deal more damage but at the cost of moving around slower thus at a disadvatage against fast opponents. SSB Luigi A SSB styled luigi. Created by Warner which is a spriteswap of Pocket SSB Luigi. Download: http://warner12.webs.com/mugenchars.htm Pocket SSB Luigi A pocket sized Super Smash Bros. Luigi created by GCNMario Download http://gcnmario.free.fr/mugen/characters.html Mama Luigi This is yet another clone of Luigi based off of the famous internet meme Mama Luigi. He wears a blue shirt with green overalls, the costume Luigi wore in the Super Mario World cartoon, and has a voicepack containing various internet meme phrases. *Download: http://mugencharacters.ucoz.com/load/32-1-0-310 Videos thumb|300px|left Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Characters